Spiked Punch
by PromiseMeTheStars
Summary: Never drink punch at a party, ever. Especially at a Halloween party. / Kames. Halloween oneshot.


**Hello again! :)**

**I've always loved October, and since today is the first day. I thought I'd get us into the Halloween spirit early with some Kames. ;) Though, this was written quickly. Who knows how good it'll be..I'm hoping it's at least decent. *crosses fingers* / _Also_, I've posted the second chapter to _Big Time Fatherhood_**_, _**after so, so long. So enjoy that and enjoy this. Reviews are also nice (: I love them. **

**Anyways, onward we go! **

**~HKM (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR in any way, shape or form. I just like to sometimes write crazy stories about them, nothing wrong with that. (:**

The three boys looked around at the room they had just decorated, Gustavo had let them use his studio for their Halloween party. Just as long as they didn't break anything. No promises on that one.

They spent endless hours buying decorations, food and some rad new CDs to play. Everything had to be perfect, or close to it at least. Especially for Carlos and James, they had a party reputation to keep up. All of them spent the afternoon getting the room ready, until James had to randomly leave out of no where. So then it was just the three of them. Looking around, they admired their work.

"This place looks amazing." Kendall commented, Carlos and Logan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and Carlos didn't eat as much candy as I thought he would." Logan chuckled referring to earlier when they were buying loads of snacks and candy for the party.

"HEY!" Carlos chimed in after realizing he was _kinda _insulted, "I can't help it!"

Kendall smirked, "Wait...where's did James go again?"

"He's getting his costume ready for the party, I guess it's going to be a huge surprise...or that's at least what he told me." Logan explained. The other two shrugged, not thinking too much of it.

_**xoxoxoxxoxo**_

__ Logan, Kendall, and Carlos gave themselves a quick look over before the party started.

Carlos, being the most humorous one of the bunch, decided to be a taco. The moment he walked out to show Kendall and Logan his costume, they just about busted their guts from laughing so hard. Kendall on the other hand was sorta of ashamed of his costume. Jo had wanted to do a 'famous' couples sort of thing, being the good boyfriend he is. Kendall agreed.

He walked out in a Romeo costume, with the tights and all.

His friends looked at each other before breaking out into endless laughter. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Carlos shouted, while clutching his side from laughing.

Kendall crossed his arms, "Shut up. It's not that bad."

Logan nodded, "YES IT IS!" he laughed with Carlos.

"Well. Your costume is boring." Kendall looked at Logan's simple doctor outfit.

"Heh, you won't be saying that in a couple minutes." Logan smirked and looked at the clock, "Trust me."

They all found out that Logan was right, _so_ right.

Camille showed up in a sexy nurses outfit, complete with the lacy leggings and stilettos. Her hair and her makeup was like the cherry on top to it all. In fact, Carlos didn't even recognize her at first. He found out it was Camille when he nudged Logan. "Hey, look over there." he pointed at Camille, "she's pretty hot."

"Carlos..that's Camille."

A frown came upon the short boy's face, Logan was totally right. And at that moment, he wanted to be in Logan's shoes more than _anything_. No chick would want a guy in a taco costume, well unless they had some kind of freaky fetish. But that was besides the point. Carlos' plan for the night consisted of just hanging out by the snack table and stuffing his face..yeah..that sounded good.

Into the first hour of their party, James was no where in sight.

Kendall walked up to Logan, "Have you seen James?" he asked over the loud music.

"No." Logan replied, "I guess he texted Carlos he was running late." He was about to say more but Camille came over and kissed Logan passionately, and was completely aware that he was talking to someone. Rolling his eyes, Kendall made his way back to Jo. They shared a few more dances until the door opened, everyone turned their attention to who walked in.

An amazingly gorgeous girl, dressed in a very sexy French maid outfit. Though her arms we're..well...very built. Her curves and long curly brown hair made up for it. She blushed, and everyone went back to dancing.

Kendall's jaw dropped, it didn't seem possible for a girl to be that beautiful. He glanced over at Jo, "I um..I'm going to go get some punch." With that, he walked over to the table where the girl was.

She was innocently snacking on some chips, which Kendall found hot. His gaze caught her eye, she looked over. "Uh..want some?" She asked and giggled. _Her laugh is so cute._ Kendall thought to himself.

"No thanks...so..." he rubbed the back of his head, "Do you have a date?" She blushed at the question, "Nah."

"Well, do you wanna dance?"

The girl was obviously tooken by surprise, considering she saw him with Jo earlier.

Someone must've spiked the punch, there was no doubt about it.

But she found herself agreeing, and before they both knew it they were grinding against each other on the dance floor.

Things got heated when she could feel something hard rubbing against her ass, she smirked while grinding again. Kendall's boner could not be hidden in those tights. A soft moan escaped Kendall's lips, he held her hips in place as she continued to grind. She turned to him, and captured his lips in a long kiss.

The first place where Kendall's hands wandered was her ass, he gave them a gentle squeeze.

That made the girl giggle, she gave him soft kisses along his jaw line and nibbled gently on his ear. That was it. Kendall led her to a couch in the other room, and practically threw her on it. He got on top and started kissing her all over. She kissed back and smiled. "Oh..Kendall." she whispered.

He stopped.

Kendall never recalled getting a name, or telling her his. How could she know? In the middle of his thoughts, her **_wig_** came off.

His eyes widened.

Down under him, was James. _James. _

His best friend...dressed as a girl. A hot one at that.

He kissed James. James grinded against him. James gave him a boner. This was disgusting on so many levels to him, but somehow...he liked it. A lot.

It was way different than making out with Jo, even more enjoyable.

Kissing Jo was like kissing a brick wall. Boring and pointless.

He turned his attention back to James, who simply smiled and kissed his lips.

"Happy Halloween, Kendall."

Someone definitely spiked the punch.


End file.
